


Sam & Jack - "Playing with fire" wallpaper

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fireman Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - "Playing with fire" wallpaper

This wallpaper is based on the cover art for a story written by [MtheT.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MtheT/pseuds/MtheT)


End file.
